Happy Birthday, Babies (Part 2)
Happy Birthday, Babies (Part 2) is episode ten of season five of Full House. It (along with part 1) originally aired on November 12, 1991. Synopsis It is finally the moment that Michelle has been waiting for—her Flintstones-themed 5th birthday party. Everyone dresses up for the event, with D.J. as Wilma, Stephanie as Betty, Joey as Barney, Danny as Dino, Jesse as Fred, Comet as a dinosaur, and Michelle as Pebbles. Michelle's friends are also there, and as excited as they are for the party to start, D.J. suggests they use the "ooga, ooga" greeting to get the rest of the family into the living room. Danny, the "clean freak" that he is, has one rule: The "cave floor" must be free of crumbs, debris, and the usual. In their attic apartment, Jesse is dressed in his costume. He is anxiously waiting for Becky to change into her costume (see Trivia). She comes out of the bathroom and tells him that she thinks she is about to have the twins, saying that what she thought were indigestion pangs are now coming ten minutes apart. He tells her that he has that too, but she suggests that his may be sympathy pains. She grabs her bags and they go downstairs. They tell everyone that she is in labor. Most of them rush to the hospital. For a few minutes, Michelle and her friends are left alone, so they (rather messily) eat her birthday cake. When Joey, Stephanie, and D.J. come back in, they are too late to stop them. Afterwards, Michelle's friends have to leave. But before they do, Joey plays a game with them called "Open the Present You Brought with You as Fast as You Can", and even D.J. and Stephanie play along. At the hospital, Jesse panics about the twins' birth. Dr. Sinclair arrives and asks how Becky is feeling. She informs her about the contractions being seven minutes apart. Jesse informs her that his are there every time he breathes. She suspects that he has appendicitis instead of sympathy pains. So he has to have his appendix taken out. He worries about Becky and asks if he will be back from surgery in time to help her. Dr. Sinclair says that there is no way of knowing. He asks Danny to coach her through childbirth just in case he is not back in time. Danny and Becky are still in her hospital room when he gets creative and helps her through her Lamaze breathing by jokingly bursting into song with " " (by Queen). Joey comes in and announces that Jesse is out of surgery, but he is still groggy from the anesthesia. After making that announcement, he is rolled into the room. He is not much help, as he is quite delirious from the surgery. Some time afterwards, there are two new family members (played by Daniel and Kevin Renteria) to be added to the family tree. Jesse names one Nicholas after his father who blessed him with great hair. Becky names the other Alexander after her high school teacher who inspired her to go into journalism. Becky apologizes to Michelle for cutting her birthday party short. She quickly forgives her, not even the least bit upset. She wonders aloud if sharing her birthday with the twins is a good thing. Jesse tells her that there will be three birthday cakes. Finally, the whole family sings "Happy Birthday" to Michelle, Nicky, and Alex (after which the studio audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes the hospital room... Becky: Oh, I wish Jesse was here with me! breathing slows down Ho! Okay. That one's over. Danny: tiredly Boy, Becky. That was the toughest contraction yet. Becky: Gee, Danny. Maybe you should lie down. ... Danny: No, Becky. I've made this far, I am going to go all the way. Sponge. mops his forehead, as a knock comes on the door. Joey opens it and guides Jesse's gurney into the room. ... Jesse: a spacey look on his face This is a pretty room. Joey: He's still a little groggy from the anesthesia. ... and Joey leave. Becky: Oh, Jess, I'm so glad you made it in time. Jesse: Time for what? Becky: angrily The birth of our babies. Jesse: Oh, that's right. You're having my baby. " " 'What a lovely way of saying how much you love me'. Becky: Jess, just hold my hand. ... Dr. Sinclair: Okay, Rebecca, here comes another contraction. We're going to push on this one. Ready? Deep breath and...Push! squeezes Jesse's hand as she pushes. Becky: AAAAAH! Jesse: pain from Becky's squeezing Aah! Whoa! to singing; then, looks over at the almost-born baby WHOA! back on the pillow Becky: Shut up! Trivia Jesse pounding on the bathroom door and yelling "Wilma!" is a reference to the last part of the closing credits sequence of every episode.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJu8RreAGnM The Flintstones closing] References Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes